A typical door hinge for use on an entrance door has a pivot or knuckle from one side of which extends a leaf attached to the door jamb and from the other side of which extends a leaf fixed to the door so that the door can pivot relative to the jamb about a normally vertical axis. In DE 10 2004 016 769 one of the leaves is simply screwed to the door and the other leaf is formed as a comb and fitted to a holder in turn set in a housing recessed in the jamb. The holder can be shifted relative to the housing for adjustment of the hinge.
In line with known approaches, the housing is fastened to the door frame. The door hinge has a comb-like free hinge leaf that is inserted into the holder of the housing, which is fastened to the door jamb and is permanently fixed thereto. The holder has a fixing plate as well as a clamping plate and is guided on spindles. By turning the spindles, the position of the holder is modifiable relative to the housing that constitutes the mounting part. The constructive design allows the door to be adjusted from side to side, that is horizontally. In addition, the position of the hinge leaf can be corrected horizontally and vertically within the holder before the hinge leaf is secured in place in the desired position between the clamping plate and the fixing plate. The known housing requires a dimensionally stable support to mount the adjustment spindles. The fixing plate and clamping plate to secure the hinge leaf must be of solid construction to as to be able to hold the weight of the door. Construction of the housing is costly and requires an installation space with a depth of 22 to 25 mm.